A Marauder's Life
by Kekada666
Summary: The Marauder's first year. Their friends with Snape(but not for long), and Sirius has a sister. Not writing anymore on this fic.
1. Information

Title: A Marauder's Life

Writer: BakurasVampire

Asst. Writer: Siano

Rating: PG (So Far)

Series: Harry Potter

Series Owner: J.K. Rowling

Main Character(s): Sirius Black

My Character(s): Sapphire Black, Emerald Snape, & Ember Lupin

Other Character(s): Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, & James Potter

Time: 1-7 years (Marauders Timeline)

Place: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Mostly)

Length: Not Sure Yet

Story Series Summary: The story line of the original Marauders, Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. Told with Sirius as main character.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters of the story (besides my own) belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling and not me. Also, any lyrics, poems, or other things I use that aren't mine, I will tell at the end of each chapter who's they are and where I got them.

Summary: The first year of Hogwarts for Sirius, Remus, James, and all the rest. This is all the info I can give for now.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books, so I don't own the characters. Sirius and Regulus aren't my characters. I don't really own their parents, but I don't not own them. Just ignore that last part. Anyway, I do own Sapphire.

Chapter Warnings: None

It was mid-afternoon and a boy of eleven lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. The Hogwarts acceptance letters were supposed to have gotten there around this time. He really hoped he'd get in. His parents already ragged on him for everything. He didn't need them griping about him not getting into Hogwarts.

Sirius sat up in bed as he heard a pounding on the door. He stretched and called out, "It's open." The door opened to allow in a pretty young blond witch with sapphire eyes. She came over and sat on the edge of his bed and held out an envelope, "It's from Hogwarts."

He grabbed it and tore it open. He pulled out the piece of parchment and read aloud, "'Dear Mr. Black, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!' Yes! I'm in!"

He jumped out of bed and started dancing around the room. The witch sat on the bed laughing at her twin brother. He stopped dancing and turned to her, "Sapphire, you got in too, right? I can't go if you didn't get in. I just couldn't!"

She stood, "Relax, of course I got in. Come on, we've gotta go tell mom and dad!" Sirius nodded and they ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

Their younger brother, Regulus, looked up at them as they nearly ran over him to get to the table. He sighed as they started both talking at the same time. Their father held up a hand to shush them and smiled at them, "One at a time. Sapphire, you go first."

Sapphire grinned and held up the acceptance letters, "Me and Sirius both got accepted! We're going to Hogwarts! Isn't that great?" Their mother and father both jumped up to hug them. Their father beamed down at them, "Yes, that's great! Both of you."

Regulus glared at them. Well, at least next year they'd be fawning over him. He hated being the youngest. Oh, well. His breakfast was getting cold. He turned back to eating.

BakurasVampire: I know, short chapter. I can't do anything about that. The beginning is always short for me. I can't help it. I hope ya'll keep reading. I know that my writing style kinda sucks, but hopefully it'll get better. I always have slow starts, then seem to get a little better, at least that's what my friends said. Ok, I'll shuttup now and let ya'll press the little button that says 'review.' Be nice, it's free!


	3. Chapter 1:Meeting the Group

Chapter 1: Meeting The Group

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (even though he probably won't be in this fic), Severus Snape, Sirius Black, James Potter, or Remus Lupin. I do however own Sapphire Black, Emerald Snape, and Ruby Potter.

Chapter Warnings: None that I see, but if you see them, please tell me.

Sirius watched as Sapphire ran over to one of her friends. Their parents had dropped them off at Diagon Alley earlier that day so they could buy all of their school stuff by themselves. He watched them for a few more seconds, then yelled out, "Hey Sapphire! We gotta go! Come on!" Sapphire talked to her friend for a few more seconds, then ran back to Sirius.

They started walking down the road and she turned to him, "So, where are we going first?" Sirius looked around at the rest of the street, "Well, maybe…Flourish and Blotts. We do need our new books. Then, we'll head to Olivanders. We need our wands checked. Then, Madam Malkins'. My robes are a little short on me. Anywhere else?"

Sapphire nodded, "Yep. We need to go to the Apothecary. We have to get potion ingredients and our cauldrons. We also need dragon hide gloves. I think that should be about it. Unless you can think of anything else?" Sirius shook his head and led her to Flourish and Blotts.

Sapphire stood staring at one of the books on the shelf in front of her: _The Darkest Potions; Poison Your Enemies, and Empower Your Friends._ She gasped as Sirius grabbed her ribs in a very good attempt to scare her. She turned and whacked him in the back of the head. He laughed as she yelled at him, "HOW RUDE!" (A/N: Yes, I do watch Full House. That's where I got this phrase.)

She looked away from her brother as a boy about her age walked up and grabbed the book she had been looking at. His black eyes caught hers for a moment and she blushed seeing the intensity there. He scowled at Sirius and stalked off.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "What's his problem? I didn't do nothin'." Sapphire shrugged and grabbed the rest of her books. They were silent as they walked up to pay for their books. The other boy had already left.

A little later, while they were walking down the road to Madam Malkins', a girl ran past with a boy chasing close behind her. They heard him yelling as they got all the way to the end of Diagon Alley," RUBY! Give me back my book!" She yelled back at him, "Not on your life James! You have to give my wand back!"

They turned a corner and Sapphire and Sirius took off running as they heard a loud crash. When they stopped, they saw that the boy had crashed into another boy who was trying to untangle himself from his robes. The girl and another girl stood off to the left watching to boys and trying to suppress their laughter.

Sapphire walked over to find out what had happened. The taller of the two girls smiled at her, "Hi, I'm Ruby, Ruby Potter. And that is my brother, James." Sirius came forward and shook her hand, grinning like a maniac, "Hello, Ruby. I'm Sirius Black, and this is…this is…" Sapphire rolled her eyes, "Sapphire. His sister. Lucky me." Ruby laughed. It wasn't too terribly hard to tell why Sirius was grinning, the girl was lovely. She had short, black, red streaked hair that came just down to her shoulders and light brown eyes.

The other girl stepped forward. She had longer, gelled, black hair and very dark green eyes. "And I'm Emerald Snape. The other boy is my neighbor, Remus Lupin. Oh," she said as she looked behind Sirius and Sapphire, "and here comes my brother, Severus."

They turned to see the same boy they had seen in Flourish and Blotts striding towards them. Sapphire blushed again as she took in his long, black hair and deep, dark eyes. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed the glint of a silver earring on his left ear. His robes seemed to billow out behind him as he came closer. Sirius glared at him as he drew level with them.

Severus looked over at Emerald, "Who's Lupin fighting with this time?" Emerald laughed, "For once, it's not a fight. The other guy crashed into him. Oh, Severus, this is Sapphire Black," she pointed over to the blond, "and this is Sirius, her brother." Severus' glare seemed to lessen when Emerald stated that Sirius was Sapphire's brother. He nodded at them, "Nice to meet you. We've got to go, Emerald. Mom and dad said we're supposed to meet them in about ten minutes."

Emerald's green eyes blinked in surprise, "We've been here that long?" Severus nodded. She sighed, "Okay. I'll see you guys later. Hey, are all you going to Hogwarts?" Sirius and Sapphire nodded, "Yep. First year." Ruby nodded, "That's the same that Severus is in. I'll be there next year. Emerald is second year, and James and Remus are first. I'll see you at the platform, anyway." Emerald smiled as Ruby gave a disappointed sigh at not being able to go. She then turned to the others, "Later!" She and Severus turned and walked away.

Sapphire and Sirius stayed to help Remus and James get untangled from his robes, spoke for a bit with them, then left as well, where Remus went off to find Emerald and Severus, and James and Ruby left together.

BakurasVampire: Well, it was longer than the last chapter, but not as long as I'd have liked it to be. Anyway, please press the little review button. It would make me very happy!


	4. Chapter 2:Arriving and Being Sorted

Chapter 2: Arriving, and Being Sorted

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (even though he probably won't be in this fic), Severus Snape, Sirius Black, James Potter, or Remus Lupin. I do however own Sapphire Black, Emerald Snape, and Ruby Potter.

BakurasVampire: Also, there will be pairings, but I'm not gonna tell you yet! Hahahahahaha!

Warning(s): None that I noticed.

Two weeks later, Sirius and Sapphire stood on Platform ¾, getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. They turned as they heard someone calling them. Emerald and her brother stood a little ways off, so the two went over to them.

Emerald immediately engulfed the two in a hug, while Severus just stood back and watched. Remus came over a few minutes later and started talking with Sirius while the girls chatted. Severus turned to go load his trunk and black owl, Midnight, onto the train. The others watched him leave as Ruby ran over to them.

She grinned at them and stood next to Sirius. She blushed as Sirius threw an arm around her shoulder. She looked at all of them, "Well, James should be here soon. I just don't know when." The five of them talked for a while before the ones going to Hogwarts went to get on the train.

About ten minutes later, the five sat in a compartment to themselves awaiting James' arrival. This happened a few minutes later with a loud crash as he fell through the open compartment door.

"FINE! Shove me then! I didn't want to see you, anyway!" He growled and stood, straightening his jeans as he did so. He grinned at the others and sat down. Sirius looked over at him interestedly and asked, "Who didn't you want to see?"

James laughed, "Some chick. I was flirtin' with her, and her boyfriend just goes and shoves me! Talk about rude." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Remus and Sapphire couldn't help but laugh while Emerald tried to stifle her laughter. Sirius grinned over at him, and Severus just watched them disinterestedly, then turned to stare out the window.

A few hours later, the six got off the Hogwarts Express. They watched as most of the older students broke off from the crowd to join their groups and chat. Emerald smiled and excused herself to go talk with some of her friends. Severus cleared his throat discreetly. The others turned to him, as he explained that they were supposed to go with the other first years and wait to be told to get into the boats. Being the only one in the group with a family member in the year above, he actually knew what to do.

A few minutes later found them in small boats that were gliding across the surface of the lake. James, Remus, and Sirius shared one boat, while Sapphire and Severus had another. Sirius looked back to see Sapphire trying to engage Severus in a conversation. He interrupted her with a question and he saw her blush as she shook her head 'no'. Severus nodded at her answer and looked up at the castle. He didn't seem very impressed.

Sirius looked up, and he sure was impressed. He gasped aloud at the sheer size of the castle. Even thought he lived in a mansion, it was nowhere near as large as Hogwarts. The boats pulled to a stop and they all got out. They all walked up to the castle.

Sirius stood in the Entrance Hall awaiting… well, whatever they were awaiting. James and Remus stood next to him. He looked over and saw his sister talking with Severus. Severus smiled at something she said, and Sirius felt a pang of jealousy. He's always been very protective of his sister, just like their older brother was. He knew she hated it, but he really couldn't help it. She **was** the only girl in the family.

'Well, as long as he doesn't do anything to her, I guess it's okay,' he thought to himself. A woman with black hair pulled back into a bun stepped up in front of all of them. He turned to look at her. She looked around at all of them, and spoke in a stern voice, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, the Sorting Ceremony will take place as soon as you walk through these doors. There are four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

"While you are here, your house will be like your family. You will gain points for good behavior, and loose points for bad behavior. The House Cup will be awarded at the end of the year. And please, do not judge each other on which House you get in, but on how you all act, which will hopefully be very good." He followed the rest as she led them into the Great Hall.

He looked around the room at the four tables. One had a banner with a lion over it, another had an eagle. Beside it was one with a badger, and the next had a serpent. He looked forward and noticed a table that he assumed was the staff table, considering it had all adults sitting at it. There was one empty seat, and that was solved a few minutes later by the old woman striding in. She was carrying a stool with a battered old hat sitting on it. He wondered what the hat was for.

(OK, I'd put in a Sorting Hat song, but I can't think of one, and I don't want to use on out of the book. If you have one, feel free to e-mail me and tell me. You will get due credit for your song, unless you'd rather not have people know who you are.¹)

He knew that the tables were where the four houses sat: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. His parents had already told them all about the houses. They'd also told them that they had been in Slytherin. Sirius really didn't want to disappoint his parents, but his friends had already told him their views on that house. He was worried that if he got in, he'd please his parents, but might lose his friends.

The woman took out a roll of parchment and held it. She looked out over the students, and spoke sternly, "I am Professor McGonagall. When I call your name, come up here and sit on the stool. I will put the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will tell you which house you shall be in."

She unrolled the parchment and held it out in front of her, "Black, Sapphire!" Sirius looked over to see Sapphire pale considerably. Severus whispered something to her, and she nodded. He pushed her gently forward to be sorted. McGonagall sat the hat on her head, where it stayed silent for a few seconds. Then, a rip near the brim opened, and the hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"

She gave a relieved sigh as McGonagall took the hat. Sapphire stood and walked over to the Slytherin table. Sirius gulped, knowing he was next. He groaned and went up as McGonagall called out, "Black, Sirius!"

He went up and sat, where McGonagall placed the hat on his head. He heard a whisper in his ear, and knew instantly that the hat was talking to him. "_Two Blacks this year, eh? Ahh, I see that your parents were in Slytherin, and you want to be with your sister. But you don't want your friends to leave you. Let me give you some advise, Kid: If they really are your friends, they won't care what house you're in. Now,_" The hat stopped talking and seemed to contemplate which house Sirius would be placed in, "_You're cunning… oh, yes…mischievous…that's good…you'll do anything to achieve your ends, including getting into trouble…an easy enough placement…I say…_SLYTHERIN!" The last word was yelled out for the whole Hall to hear.

McGonagall took the hat as he walked over to sit next to Sapphire. She gulped and smiled at him nervously. He could tell that she was thinking the same thing as him: _'Will they accept us?'_

BakurasVampire: Well, that's another chapter done! Please review and tell me what you think so far. And for those who don't want Sirius in Slytherin, I have a very good reason for this. Remember in the 1st book that Hagrid said that there wasn't a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin? Well, at this time, he still thought that Sirius Black was bad guy, which shows that he must have been in Slytherin.² If anyone has evidence to disprove this theory, you're welcome to say so in a review. In the next chapter, I'll tell where the others got placed. For now though, you'll just have to guess.

¹ For those who want to submit the Sorting Hat Song, my e-mail is Anyone is perfectly welcome to try, and please don't be too disappointed if I don't use yours. Remember, I can only use one, and I will tell who made the song if you want me to.

² Also, I know that when Hagrid said this, it was a generalization, but him being in Slytherin will come in later in the story (somewhere), so please don't be too upset!


	5. Chapter 3:Potions

Chapter 3: Potions Class

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (even though he probably won't be in this fic), Severus Snape, Sirius Black, James Potter, or Remus Lupin. I do however own Sapphire Black, Emerald Snape, and Ruby Potter.

Review Thanks: Thanks for reviewing Crookshanks( ) and as for Sirius not having a sister, I know this. I just put Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire in because I needed some more characters and one of my friends suggested that I make them the sisters of the other characters, so I put them there. Also, J.K. Rowling didn't say that Sirius didn't have a sister. She just didn't mention her. I don't actually think he does, but J.K. didn't outright say he doesn't. Plus, Sapphire, Emerald, and Ruby aren't exactly Mary-Sues. Their just original characters (Though, that may be the same thing. I'm not quite sure.) I'm not trying to be rude with any of this, I'm just telling my views on it. So, no hard feelings. Oh, and thanks about the grammar and spelling thing, I try my best. Please try to keep reading, because I'm trying to make it good. Thanks for the review!

Warning(s): None that I noticed.

Sirius sat on the sofa in the Slytherin Common Room staring into the fire. He turned as Sapphire came to sit next to him. She smiled nervously, "Hey. So, are you okay?" He nodded and spoke to her, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Do you think that the others will still talk to us?" She shrugged.

"Of course they will."

They looked up to see Severus standing next to the sofa. He motioned to it, "Can I sit down?" They both nodded. He sat next to Sapphire (too close in Sirius' opinion), and made himself comfy. Sirius watched him for a moment before speaking, "How do you know that they'll still talk to us?"

Severus sat up straighter, "Simple, I saw them watching you while we were leaving the Great Hall. They didn't seem very upset." Sapphire leaned back against the back of the sofa, "I hope you're right. Well," she stood and stretched, "I'm gonna go on up to bed. I'm beat. Later!"

Both boys said their good nights, and she turned and walked out of the room. Sirius turned to Severus, "Sev, can I ask you something?" He looked shocked for a second at the use of the nickname Sirius had used, but nodded. Sirius took a deep breath to steady his nerves, "What do you think about Sapphire?"

The other boy looked confused, "I don't know. She's okay, I guess." Sirius studied him for a moment, "Do you like her? I mean as a friend?" Severus nodded, "Yes, I think we're friends. Although," he looked down at his lap, "I've never really had any friends. Most people don't like me very much."

Sirius stared at him. He hadn't been expecting that, "What do you mean? Why wouldn't they like you?" Sev shrugged, "Don't know. They just don't…most people call me a geek." Sirius cocked his head, "Really? You don't seem much like a geek to me." Sev smiled, "Well, you don't really know me, do you?"

Sirius shrugged, "I kind of do. Can I ask you something else?" Sev nodded, so he asked, "Do you like Sapphire?" The boy looked up, "I've already told you that we're friends." Sirius shook his head, "No, I mean like…really like her." He saw the other blush, "I don't know…Like I said, she's okay…I just don't know, yet. Why?" Sirius shrugged again, "Just checking. Let's get to bed." Sev nodded and stood, followed by Sirius.

The next morning, Sirius sat in the Great Hall at the Slytherin table. Sapphire sat next to him, and looked just as nervous as he felt. He poked at a sausage dully with his fork. He looked up as the doors to the Great Hall opened. Severus strode in and went to sit next to Sapphire.

She smiled at him nervously as he sat. The doors opened again, and they both looked up to see James and Remus walk in. They walked over to the Slytherin table and stood next to Sirius. The entire hall want silent. Of course, it wasn't everyday that you saw a Gryffindor walking willingly over to the Slytherin table.

James smiled and spoke to them, "Me and Remus have decided that we don't care if you three are in Slytherin. We like you, and if you want, we're still friends." He stood there and waited nervously, while the three Slytherins sat staring at him. Finally, Severus and Sapphire grinned, and James and Remus were taken into a bone-crushing hug by Sirius.

"Sirius!" Remus wheezed, "Can't…breathe!" Sirius finally released them as the other two behind him laughed. They saw Emerald smiling over at the Gryffindor table as she lifted her goblet to them in mock salute. They grinned over at her and James and Remus walked over to sit next to her.

Sirius sat in the dungeons at 9:30 waiting for potions class to start. It was the first class of the year, and they had it with the Gryffindors. This meant that he got to sit with James and Remus, while Sapphire sat with Severus and some guy with short-cropped blond hair. He kept talking to Sapphire, who seemed to be ignoring him. Severus just watched in amusement.

The boy leaned close to Sapphire and whispered something in her ear. She blushed, and the boy sat up straight as Severus said something to him. He glared at Severus and turned to face the front of the class as the door shut and a man walked in.

He looked around at the class. The entire class got quiet as he spoke, "I am Professor Paul Cooper. I am your Potions Professor, and each of you will obey me at all times. Am I understood?" There was a murmur of assent throughout the class and Sirius leaned back in his chair. This guy wouldn't last. Nobody stayed long once Sirius started pranking them. James seemed to have been thinking along the same lines as he smirked.

The teacher looked around at them all again, and walked over to Sapphire and Severus' table. The both sat up straighter, while in contrast, the other boy slouched down in his seat. "Mr. Williams," Professor Cooper addressed the boy, "What is the main use of Amethyst Crystal?" The boy shook his head, "I don't know, sir." Severus' hand shot quickly into the air.

Professor Cooper looked at him, "Mr. Snape, please answer the question." Severus lowered his hand and spoke quietly, "Amethyst crystals are used in most healing, pain relieving, sleeping, and calming potions because of their calming properties."

Professor Cooper nodded, "Very good. 10 points will go to Slytherin. Copy that information down." He spoke the last sentences to the entire class. There was a sudden scraping while everyone got their quills, ink, and parchment out and began to write. Sapphire beamed at Severus for getting points for them.

They spent the rest of class copying notes on the different properties and uses of herbs and other potion ingredients. When the bell finally rang, Sirius stood and walked over to meet Sapphire and Severus for their next class-Defense Against the DarkArts.

BakurasVampire: Woohoo! Chapter 3 done! Well, review! Send questions, comments, insults, and criticism. Anything ya'll wanna send, I'll read! Later!


	6. Chapter 4: Defense Against The Dark Arts

Chapter 4: DADA

A/N: Hey! I am sooo sorry for not updating lately. I haven't been near a computer for the past 2 weeks, so it's not my fault. I haven't even finished the 5th chapter! Well, I'm sorry, and I'll keep working, but it'd be better if I could get some reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (even though he probably won't be in this fic), Severus Snape, Sirius Black, James Potter, or Remus Lupin. I do however own Sapphire Black, Emerald Snape, and Ruby Potter.

Warning(s): None that I noticed.

8

At 11, Sirius led Sapphire and Severus to the DADA classroom on the third floor. About half of the class stood milling about, waiting for Professor Oggs. The bell rang and the door opened, allowing them all to come in.

Sirius, Sapphire, and Severus all went to a table in the back corner. The boy who had been bugging Sapphire earlier sat in the seat in front of them. Sapphire groaned, "Oh, great. Now I've got to deal with him for the rest of class."

The boy turned around. "Hello," he directed at Sirius, "I'm Jonathan Williams. And you are...?" Sirius studied him for a moment, "Sirius Black." Williams looked from him to Sapphire and back. "Black?" he asked, "So, you two are related?" Sirius nodded, "She's my sister."

He looked up as Professor Oggs came over. The man looked down at them as he pushed back his long, brown hair, "I'd appreciate it if you could turn around, Mr. Williams." The boy blushed and turned to face the front. Professor Oggs nodded, "Thank you, and a point will be taken off for your talking." He went back up to the front of the class. "Now students," he addressed all the students, "Please copy the notes from the board."

Twenty minutes later, the last person put down her quill and they all looked up at Professor Oggs, awaiting further instructions. He looked around at them all, then spoke, "Now then, for the first few weeks, we'll be dealing with a dark creature called an imp. I hope that all of you have heard at least once of these creatures.

"Now, I will give you partners, and a young imp. You will raise the imp, and at the end of five weeks, ifit is still alive, you will be graded on its health. Any question?" A girl from Ravenclaw raised her hand, "Sir, you will be teaching us how to care for them, right?" Oggs nodded, "Of course. Now, I'll tell the pairings."

He picked up a clipboard from his desk, and read aloud, "Miss Black, you'll be working with Mr. Snape. Mr. Black will be with Mr. Williams…" Oggs continued to name off the students, and finally finished.

He allowed them all to move to their seats so they could work together. When they were all seated, Oggs pulled a box out from under his desk. He opened it and pulled out an odd looking plant. Its short leaves shook and vibrated in the air, showing off the bright purple coloring. Red stripes moved of their own accord all across the stem. Siriuscouldn't help but startat the plant.

Oggs held it up for the whole class to see, "Now, does anyone know what this is?" Sapphire's hand shot up. Oggs looked over at her, "Miss Black." She swallowed nervously, "It's a Blood Strip Plant, sir.The leaves area baby imp's favorite food." Oggs nodded, "Very good. 5 points will go to Slytherin. Now, I have plenty of these, so eachgroup will label one pot of them as your own. Come up and get one. One per group, please."

Sirius looked over at Williams. His partner grinned, "Well, go get it, then." Sirius rolled his eyes and stood. Half the class stood as wellto get their plants and sat back down quickly. Oggs looked around at them all, "Good. Now, you will get your imps next week. There are more notes on the board that I want you to copy for now." He waved his wand at the board and the notes appeared. He sat down at his desk while they all copied notes on how to care for the imps and Blood Strip Plants.

At noon, the bell rang and Sirius stood to wait for Sapphire and Severus. They went down to the Great Hall together for lunch.

Sirius sat next to Sapphire eating and listening in to her conversation with Severus. They were discussing their favorite classes, and Sirius soon tuned them out. He heard Severus yell as he was pushed to the side by Williams. He heard Severus growl, then heard him grind out, "I was sitting here, if you don't mind."

Williams ignored him and started talking to Sapphire, "I wanted to continue that chat we were having this morning before this nerd interrupted." Sapphire glared at him, "That's ironic. I was just thinking how utterly boring that little chat was. It was completely pointless by the way. Now, if you don't mind, I was talking to Severus about something far more important." Williams growled, but stood reluctantly. He started to walk away, but turned back to her, "We'll talk later. You can count on it."

Severus glared after him, and moved to sit back next to Sapphire. He growled and went back to his food. Sirius looked over at them, "What was that 'little chat' about this morning in potions, anyway?" Sapphire blushed slightly, "Umm…I'd rather not talk about it, if that's okay." Sirius stared at her for a few seconds, then shrugged and went back to his food, after saying, "Well, if you say so."

Right after lunch, the three went to the History of Magic classroom, and took their seats next to the window. Professor Binns came in, and started class by calling roll in a droning, boring voice. Then, he started a lecture on the history of owl post. In ten minutes, everyone but Sirius, who was paying very close attention, was bored into a stupor.

Sapphire looked over at Severus, and noticed that he had his head resting on his crossed arms, and seemed to be fast asleep. She took a while to study him; the sharp features of his face, the dark hair spilling over his shoulders and forehead, the dark shadows cast by his lashes onto his cheeks, the way his lips were slightly parted while he breathed deeply. She blushed as she realized that she had been studying her **friend's** mouth. She turned to face the front of the class as Sirius smirked over at her.

He had, of course, noticed her staring at the sleeping boy. Sapphire blushed even redder as he tried to contain a bubble of laughter. He turned his attention back to Professor Binns, and forty-five minutes later, the bell rang, signaling them all to go to Herbology. They woke Severus with some difficulty, because, as Sirius had found out that morning, the boy slept like a rock, and **didn't** like to be woken. He'd have to check the bruise on his arm when he got back to their dorms tonight.

After about five minutes of coaxing, Severus finally shot up after a poke to the ribs by Sapphire. The boy was apparently ticklish. Sirius stored this away for future reference as they all left the classroom, Severus still grumbling as he massaged his side where Sapphire had poked him. The other two laughed at him as they walked out of the castle to go to Herbology.

BakurasVampire: Well, that's chapter 4. I'll get to work right away on 5. Review please! Like I said earlier, you can comment, complement, insult, or criticize. It's all good. Later!


	7. Good Bye

Okay, this is not a chapter; I just wanted to say that I may not keep going with this fic. Also, I want to thank Inuyasha( ) for reviewing. I'm sorry, but I really can't answer the question right now because honestly, I don't know the answer. I'd keep writing on this, but I lost my inspiration. If I get it back, I'll keep it up, if not, well you've got the first 5 chapters to go on. And if anyone wants to try to continue the story and use my characters, that's okay. I'm just asking that you tell me if you do. They can change anything about the story that they want. It's all cool. Just tell me about it please. Thanks! Bye! BakurasVampire

Sapphire: Like she said, it's okay, but if anyone takes the story and changes it so I end up with John Williams, I may just kill you.

Severus: I will too.

Sirius: Yep yep!

Sapphire: Also, if anyone wants to take over the story and wants to know how BV had it planned (Sort of) you can email her at and ask her to tell you.

Severus: And if you want a picture of Sapphire (anime style. Hand drawn) you can ask when you email her.

Sirius: Well, I guess this is goodbye. Please take over someone! BV, how come I have to die in Order of the Phoenix?

Severus: Because no one likes you.

Sirius: I asked BV, not you! So shut up!

Severus: Make me.

Sirius: …

Sapphire: Both of you shut up. Anyway, bye! Like Sirius said, please take over! I love you all!


End file.
